


That’s The Key To Who You Are

by The_Mighty_Gamersaurs



Category: Glass (2019), Split (2016), Unbreakable (2000)
Genre: Alternate Interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mighty_Gamersaurs/pseuds/The_Mighty_Gamersaurs
Summary: The Showdown has taken a turn.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	That’s The Key To Who You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

This was it. The crowning moments of The Showdown. Elijah- no, Mr. Glass gleefully watched as his Beast scaled the van with ease, his bloodied hands gripping the edge, and awaited command. Everything was going as planned, it was sheer perfection. Mr. Glass watched his mother and David’s son, Joseph, gawk at his masterpiece. The girl The Beast let go (what was her name, Cassy?) stood behind him, near the corpses that his avenging angel left. He wheeled over to the right of the van and he said “The water! The water used in David’s room! There’s water in that tank; I know he almost drowned when he was a child. Water is his weakness!”

The Beast turned his head to the left, eying the white container while The Overseer stood his ground. ‘Dammit Elijah’ The Overseer thought, and before anything was done, Joseph sprinted to aid his father and Mrs. Price slowly tagged along.

“HEY!” Joseph cried, and stood in between the gap his dad and The Horde left. David called out to his son but it was left unheeded; he always knew that his son’s recklessness would get him hurt.

“He’s lying! He’s been lying the whole time!” Joseph gestured to Mr. Glass.

‘Foolish child’, The Beast sneered at the Impure before him, unaware of revaluation he and his Horde would be introduced to. The Overseer called out to his son once more, but it was useless. Mr. Glass furrowed his brow in curiosity.

“In comics,” Joseph stated, “the parents of the villains are the key to understanding them.” The son of The Overseer than pointed to Mr. Glass. “He’s keeping something from you.” The Beast hissed at the mention of parents that came from that unworthy creature. How dare he. Casey slowly but reluctantly inched herself closer to the commotion while Mr. Glass knew where this was going. The super genius lowered his head in disappointment and spoke in an annoyed but pleading tone. “Don’t... tell him yet.”

The Beast turned his eyes to his mentor, ignorant to information before him. “Kevin’s dad didn’t take any train and not come home.” The Beast shuddered; the mention of Kevin’s father bore deep within him, birthing a spiral of emotions as distant memory forced itself into his vision.

Kevin, young, precious, delicate little Kevin stood beside The Monster that he was forced to call a mother. The brace on his arm hurt, but pain became a familiar feeling by now. The two were waving at the train window while the tall, handsome figure of his father waved back. Clarence promised that once he came back, everything would be better; at 8 years of age he had no other choice to believe him. He wanted to believe him. The train slowly began to move forward and Kevin walked beside it, and then the walking turned to running as he desperately wanted his dad to stay. The Monster, hot on his trail, grabbed his arm and pulled him back, pulled him away from his savior.

That was the last time Kevin ever saw his father.

“He took the train my dad was on.” Joseph’s voice brought the superhuman back to reality. “The same train where everyone died except my dad.”

“That’s the key to who you are!” Joseph exclaimed. The Beast, The Overseer, Mrs. Price and Casey all astonished at the exposed secret. “Mr. Glass killed Kevin’s dad!”

The Beast groaned in pain, and small tears were running down his face. He could hear the cries of his Horde and those who didn’t believe. Cries of anger, cries of sadness, shock and more. The light stealing boy, Hedwig, stayed as innocent to the revaluation as he did with most things. But there was forming emotions in the boy. The scholar, Goddard, tried his damndest to piece the puzzle together. How could this old, crippled intellectual be responsible for it all? How? Jade was swearing up a storm while Bernice, Mr. Pritchard, Orwell, and Barry tried to calm everyone down. Samuel’s narration wasn’t left unheard by the system, voicing his growing distress. Kat broke down next to the anxiety filled Heinrich and became nothing more than a sobbing mess, crying for her Daddy.

No one dared step near B.T., the estranged man’s blood boiled like magma seeping into the earth, as if he were the prime definition of white hot rage. Polly’s hands shook with every breath, looking for safety and validation from anyone; Norma, Luke, Rakel, Jalin—ANYONE! The Reynolds Twins held each other out of exposure to emotions they thought were gone while Felida muttered to herself, incomprehensible to the others as the Latin woman rocked in her chair. Dennis’ face remained as inscrutable as ever, but he was shattered on the inside.

Patricia had never been this angry before. Though she apart of the group that never met Clarence, she knew he was a sensitive topic amongst The Others. And when she was introduced to the memories of Kevin’s lost parent, she understood how cherished he really was. The priestess thought of Mr. Glass, and said one thing to her majesty, The Beast.

‘Kill him.’

After The Beast’s body stopped spasming, he turned to his once partner and his face morphed to an expression of betrayal. Mr. Glass looked up in fear as his accomplice dropped from the roof of the van and onto the ground. The monstrous being clenched his life stained hands and snarled at the real monster, his betrayer. Joseph stepped back, away from the animal and closer to his dad while Mrs. Price peeked her form from behind the van. Casey kept inching herself closer.

“It’s all evidence, you see? Nothing but evidence!” Mr. Glass argued. He knew they’d react this way, no one could see the bigger picture except him. “If that train crash hadn’t happened, then Kevin would’ve never been left alone with his mother. And if Kevin’s mother wasn’t allowed to continue to abuse him, then The Beast wouldn’t have to be born.” His fear of The Beast was slowly turning into a pride of accomplishment. “What are the odds that David Dunn and Clarence Wendell Crumb would be together that same day? Amazing! Don’t you see? I created you. I created David; I created all of this! It just took longer... 19 years.”

Mrs. Price watched as her son was backing himself into a corner. The Beast slowly walking towards his betrayer, each step eliciting more anger—this man, while definitely more evolved, committed sin. He was a threat to the fragile Kevin. The Beast was made to protect, and protect he shall.

“I create superheroes. The extraordinary.” Mr. Glass nearly preached. “I truly am The Mastermind.” The Beast growled neath his breath as he saw the glass man smile at his accomplishment. He was smiling. Though, without the unwatched horrors that Penelope Crumb had caused, he wouldn’t be here... that’s still not an excuse.

“I thank you for what you did.” The Beast’s godly voice proclaimed. “But I came to protect Kevin. And... I cannot trust you to keep him safe.”

Faster than a blink, The Beast lunged his powerful hand for Mr. Glass’s shoulder, breaking it instantly. His betrayer cried out and well as the woman who birthed him from behind and his nemesis called out to him.

“Hey!” The Overseer called. “He’s had enough, and haven’t exactly settled that kneeling thing.”

Both The Beast and Mr. Glass looked at David, the self proclaimed Mastermind laughed through pain and said “Ah, the classic turn. The enemy becomes the ally. Because of the hero’s unflinching sense of good...” The Beast’s bloodshot eyes glared at David, his face a mess of blood and tears. The extraordinary being swung back and struck his former mentor’s chest and let out an inhuman growl and grabbed his nemesis, lifting him off the ground. Mr. Glass went rolling back towards Casey and Joseph backed away once more.

The Beast charged for the water tank while The Overseer punched his arms trying to release himself, but before he could progress, The Beast threw him in the old tank and climbed in to finish the job. Joseph gaped at the action and Casey furthered herself across Mrs. Price as the old colored woman rushed to aid her son.

Dark red blood spilled from Mr. Glass, his lack of strength giving out. Gravity pulled him closer to the concrete pavement and he fell off his chair, fracturing his knees and chest even more. The Overseer and The Beast were submerged in water and wrestling, each tossing movement making the container creak and howl. David could feel himself grow exhausted and weak under the waters influence and in that daze he saw the cracks that were seeping out. With the last of his strength, and every ounce of willpower, he struck the old tank thrice while The Beast’s grappling hands were tight on his neck.

The wall broke, and a flood of water broke out, forcing the villain and hero out as well. David crashed onto the ground and was gasping for air. The Beast’s toddles turned to aggressive stomps and he rose with the might of the sun. His eyes, black and soulless as ever, scanned the watery battlefield. His nemesis was grounded, struggling to breath like a pathetic fish that’d been taken out of its home. His betrayer laid limp on the ground, most likely dead. Good.

His ears picked up the faint but growing sound of sirens. More humans trying to stop him, they were nothing but obstacles to his goal.

“We will finish this in front of the world!”

**Author's Note:**

> I know these weren’t the exact moments in the film, but hey, it’s called fanfiction for a reason. I think I made Elijah too egoistic in this... eh. Share your thoughts in the comments.


End file.
